


The Erotics of Billy Ray Cyrus

by vredesbyrd



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Hospital, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Violence, blowjob, car crash, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vredesbyrd/pseuds/vredesbyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust, blood, fire, love, all things I use to describe Billy Ray. Our passion is unmatched, and nobody can separate us. Not even God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I love Billy Ray Cyrus. These are my fantasies.

Billy ray had just picked me up from work, and he started to fondle me. I was obviously tired and he was driving, but I went along with it. I let out a soft moan as his fingers caressed the head of my dick, and I felt a bit of precum seep out. I shivered, and before I could take a breath, Billy was hunched over sucking my dick. I ran my fingers through his long, amber hair, then grasped it tightly when his tongue ran over my sweet spot. I felt the liquid rising from my shaft, and I knew I was about to come. I started to ejaculate, and when Billy tasted my bitter cum, he jumped and hit the steering wheel, sending us straight into oncoming traffic at 70 miles per hour. The last thing I can remember is the terror on Billy Ray's face, and my semen spread across his mouth.

_____________________________________________

January 3, 2016

I woke up in a hospital bed with multiple iv drips and heart monitors stuck everywhere. The light from the room was overwhelming, and woke me up more. I soon came to all the way, and I noticed another person in the bed next to me. Their face was bandaged, and both arms were in slings. I looked to the other side, and there was an elderly man hooked up to an Iron Lung. He made eye contact with me. His gray eyes pierced me and spoke the truth. The man in the bandages was Billy Ray. I broke down in tears, then noticed a terrible aching pain in my lower body. I tried to move my legs to subside it, but I couldn't feel them. I looked under my blanket and saw a bloody mess. My legs were gone. I lifted up my gown and also saw half of my penis was cut off.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Billy Ray

I have yet to comprehend the loss of my legs. I didn't feel any pain below my waist and it was almost impossible for me to tell what was still there and what wasn't. I wondered if my rectum was still intact. I turned my head to glance at Billy Ray in the bed next to me. I wondered if he could see me through all those bandages. My heart leaped. The thought of Billy Ray disliking me after the damage done to my body was unthinkable, yet I thought it anyway. I did a test buck of my hips and found that I could not move them, either. "B-Billy..." I mumbled almost inaudibly. The body next to me turned his head ever so slightly. I stared at the bleach white bandages over my lover's face and sniffled. I wondered what was under those bandages.

Minutes passed and the doctor returned. He said a couple things that I didn't seem to comprehend and walked towards Billy Ray. I swore right then and there that if he laid a damaging finger on my Billy Ray Cyrus, I would make sure that doctor never lived to see another day. I would make him wish he was never born. The doctor took out surgical scissors and started to slowly cut the bandages off of my king's godly face. A thought crept into my mind. What if Billy Ray was undeniably ugly? I didn't care. The thought didn't scare me. I loved Billy Ray and I would love him until the day I died, regardless of how ugly he might've looked. I closed my eyes and waited minutes until the doctor was done.

I heard the doctor's gasp followed by footsteps and my heart pounded. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was only me, Billy Ray, and the old man on the iron lung. I turned my head to look at Billy Ray and it felt like all of my past horrors had come true. His face was hideous. The skin was peeling and off and it looked like he was missing his nose. The only hair that remained was in short, shaggy tufts on the back of his head. There were spots where I could see bone and I averted my gaze. I felt bile build up in the back of my throat. His once godly soft lips were split and bloody, few teeth remained. His gorgeous eyes were crusted almost completely shut and oozed pus and blood. I tried not to think about it, whimpering slightly as if I were to black out. I opened my eyes to the horror that was now on top of me. It seemed Billy Ray was still horny for me. I gagged almost instantly, the dry gag being cut off by Billy's crusty, pus lips on mine, his deformed dry tongue invading my mouth. A scream was muffled as he ground his hips against the stub of my body, my mangled penis being pushed to the left. He tore my gown off with his disgusting hands, grabbing what was left of my cock and jacked me relentlessly.

The old man on the iron lung watched helplessly, unable to avert his gaze. I yelped as Billy Ray's erect penis nuzzled my intact ass. He tore through the bandages on my pelvis and jammed his hard dick inside of me, the pus and blood being used as a sort of lubricant. I let him have sex with me, unable to move my arms for some reason. Billy Ray was kissing my face all over, leaving trails of blood and excrement running down my chin and cheeks and staining onto the white pillows below me. Billy Ray fucked me until he couldn't anymore, his stamina exceeding his orgasm.

Afterwords, he willed up the strength to climb back into his own bed. I lay there still panting, a sheen of sweat all over my body. I dreaded the sex, but I would do anything for Billy Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got past chapter 1 & now chapter 2 horrayy


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy...

I blacked out soon after Billy Ray pounded the shit out of my tight, paraplegic asshole. I saw visions of his disgusting form in my sleep. He came to me and told me to get up. I didn't understand. He said it again, but louder this time. I opened my eyes and he was on top of me again. I heard what sounded like fire alarms. Before I could ask what was going on, he leaned down and kissed me aggressively. His tongue pushed the flaked skin peels from his lips down my throat farther. I gagged, and he seemed to like it. He told me to get on my knees, and I tried to as best as I could, because I don't have legs or knees. He whipped out his thick cock, which was the only pristine thing on his body, and teased me with his tip. I could feel it pulsing on my hole. I moaned, and used my back muscles to grind on the head of his dick. Billy used his spit as lubricant, rubbing it up and down his shaft, coating it with his sweet saliva. I whimpered, I couldn't take not having him in me for much longer. I needed his cock, and I wanted him to come inside of me. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading. "Daddy, please..fuck me already!" 

I heard a crash, then saw flames fill the room. A beam that was on fire fell and landed on top of the old man in the iron lung, killing him instantly. I started to cry, not only because of his death, but also because of the thick smoke surrounding us. I looked at Billy, frightened, hoping he would somehow save me. I couldn't move anywhere by myself because my legs are gone. Instead, he grabbed my ass tight and shoved his dick in. I gasped and clenched the bed sheets as it slipped in. His dick was big enough to hit my prostate. He pounded away at my ass again, hitting my spot, and making me go crazy. I reached down to grab the dick I had left and jacked it off near the base. Billy ray grabbed me by the neck and pulled me upwards, and used his other hand to push mine out of the way and jack my dick. I moaned with him, in unison, like a song of love and passion. I soon started to come, feeling his hot semen shoot into my ass. I panted and whined until my pleasure subsided. I blacked out again from smoke inhalation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats. one more


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Ray, oh god...

I woke up to find that it was days since the fire in the hospital. Me and Billy were laying beside each other on his king sized mattress and that's when I noticed that Billy Ray was missing his arms. I turned on my side to look at Billy's sleeping form. He was so peaceful, despite the inevitable pain in his shoulders and where his arms were amputated. I reached over and stroked his ugly face, my eyebrows furrowing slightly, my expression becoming solemn. I didn't miss how he looked. Billy Ray in any form was still Billy Ray and I was willing to cherish him regardless. I turned to the edge of the bed to find a wheelchair made for me. I dragged my stub of a body into the wheelchair and wheeled it over to the bathroom where I resided for a few minutes. I struggled to open the cabinets and pull out a box of pregnancy tests. I used one.

The next morning brought a very anxious feeling in my mind. My chest was tight and my muscles tensed as I greeted my armless husband at breakfast. "Billy Ray..." I began, my gaze cast downward.

Billy looked up from the ad about mechanical arms. "Yes baby girl?" He responded with my favorite phrase, despite me being a cis male.

"I, ah, I am... pregnant." I said, almost frantically. I closed my eyes, begging not to meet his gaze.

Billy Ray got up and walked over to me in my wheelchair. "When... when did you find out?"He asked, awestruck.

He didn't take into account all the times he ejaculated into my rectum. I felt like I could still feel it now inside me, begging to drip out and stain my pelvic bandages. "Last night, Billy Ray..." I said hesitantly, looking up at his towering form.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead with his disgustingly crusted and damp lips. "I'm... I'm so happy for us." Billy proclaimed and I could almost feel the smile that spread painfully across his mangled features. I smiled to myself. I wondered what me and Billy were going to do now, where our life would be headed. All I knew for sure was that wherever it went, I was happy knowing Billy Ray was at my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gdo

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao this is a joke btw


End file.
